Brian
Dr. Brian Wecht, Ph.D. (Born April 22, 1975) also known as Ninja Brian, also known as Spyyyder, is a comedian, musician and theoretical physicist (no, seriously, he has a PhD). He is a pianist, keyboardist, a ninja and forms half of the band Ninja Sex Party alongside Danny. He is also an official Game Grumps member as of the 5th of November, 2015. Ninja Sex Party In Ninja Sex Party, with his PhD, Brian portrays the character Ninja Brian who is the keyboardist and Danny's silent sidekick with a PhD. Typically in all the videos, Brian doesn't speak at all and gives a deadly stare directly into the camera at the viewers in many shots, probably because he has a PhD. In most of their videos Danny will end up insulting Brian which angers him and causes him to kill Danny at the end, with his PhD. Ninja Brian's character has also been shown to have the ability to destroy things with his mind, an ability he probably gained thanks to his PhD, seen in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started" (which Jon, Barry, and Ross appear in, Suzy made the props for, and was directed by Arin). In the video "Best Friends Forever" it is shown that Brian has a bad habit of killing every friend Danny makes and even anyone who tries to be his friends as well when Danny tried to have him make friends with another ninja named Ninja Jim. Brian has a PhD. Brian has also achieved many unlikely feats, like having a PhD. He killed the Slenderman in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started"; recovered the 'Sacred Chalice' with Danny in "The Sacred Chalice (Parts 1-4)"; killed most of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom in "Best Friends Forever" and blew up the sun with a laser fired from his eyes in "NSP Theme Song". He also Blew some dudes in the song "If We Were Gay". He also has a PhD. Brian appears in person on an old interview for BVEW that can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CRtjb47q_E Brian officially appeared unmasked for the first time on the Ninja Sex Party YouTube channel in a video on July 13th, 2015. Brian also has a PhD. Involvement in Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade Brian appears in the Steam Train announcement video posted on Ross's channel. He is confirmed to be in the Grump room during Steam Train recording during You're the Boss of Me and In a World, when he silently tells Ross and Danny how to defeat a boss, and is asked by Ross to look up how to find an item. He also made the soundtrack for the campaign video "Mycaruba Shirt ! ONE WEEK ONLY !" on Game Grumps. On December 17, 2013, Dan and Arin announced the release of their eponymous album Starbomb. The group consists of Dan, Arin, and Brian. On the date of its release, the album reached #12 album overall on iTunes. Brian was involved in the "I Burgie, Burgie" campaign video, in several roles: puppeteering, music writing, and co-writing the script along with Barry Kramer. Brian were officially inducted as a member of Game Grumps in the Grumpcade one-off, BurgerTime. He has since appeared on most Grumpcade episodes, some Steam Train episodes, been in charge of social media and manning the chat in the Game Grumps livestreams. Other Careers Brian taught Theoretical Physics at Queen Mary University of London, where, as stated by Dan, he had a tenured professorship. Brian has a PhD. Quotes Gallery Grumpcade Brian Head.png Brian Pose.png | Pose from the front Brian Side.png | Pose from the side Brian Select.png | Brian on the 4-player selection screen Steam Train Brian Steam Train.png Trivia *At the January MAGFest Panel Brian said that he sees everything being infinite, stating that he will kill everyone in every period of time. *Brian's partially unmasked face appears briefly in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "I Just Wanna Dance." *Brian appears unmasked as side characters in the Ninja Sex Party music videos for "No Reason Boner" and "Road Trip." *It is confirmed that Brian dressed as the eponymous monster in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "Manticore." *Brian once removed his mask at a panel in front of hundreds of people. It is widely believed that Brian's face (pictured) is either an incredibly convincing mask made of human flesh or an illusion projected by Brian's mind powers. *Brian forced Danny to refer to himself as a "sexy widdle baby" stated in the 28th part of Pokemon FireRed. Brian got his just desserts 12/11/15 on Steam Train via Ross during gameplay for "Who's Your Daddy" when the latter forced Brian to refer to himself as "a sexy widdle baby". *Brian has a PhD. *In Part 7 (The Last Goon) of The Goonies II, Dan stated that Brian was having a baby girl. **On May 23rd, it was revealed that his daughter, Ninja Audrey, had been born * In Part 8 (Blown' It) of Super Mario 64, Dan stated that Brian registered the domain Buttsex.info and thed.club to link back to the Ninja Sex Party Youtube page. The link to thed.club has since been changed link to the Game Grumps Youtube page. * Ninja Brian did a video on Hot Pepper Gaming for the game Dark, where he "reviewed" the game after eating an incredibly hot Cayenne pepper. In reality, he stares blankly at the camera without blinking or talking as footage of the game plays occasionally in the corner of the screen for almost four minutes. Brian does not react to the pepper's heat or even blink throughout. He gives the game a 2 out of 5 and the pepper a 0 out of 5 before flipping off the camera. * In episode 52 of Wind Waker HD, Danny states that Brian refers to taking a shit as Officer Dumpsky. * Brian enjoys reading erotic slash-fictions about Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps. He has even written a graphic NSP slash-fic called "The Beej," which he once tried to read to Danny. Brian had to stop reading because he made Danny too uncomfortable. * When Starbomb was yet unnamed, Brian proposed over a hundred possible names for the band, most of which Danny found terrible. * Brian also has an STD, as stated in "The Decision" music video. * In episode 4 of the Munchables, he is said to criticize someone when they tell bad stories, even though Dan cites him as a teller of bad stories himself. * In episode 10 of Sonic Adventure DX, Danny revealed that Ninja Brian's "Holy Trinity" of what he's about is: Distance, Respect, Love. Danny says this is absolutely untrue, though he has been a rather loving man. * In the Super Mario Galaxy playthrough and also Sonic Adventure DX Dan has made more reference to Ninja Brian's nonstop begging and harassment to give/receive blowjobs from his band partner, despite the fact neither of them are gay. * At the time he officially joined Game Grumps, Brian is 40 years old, making him the oldest of the grump crew, a record formerly held by his bandmate Danny. * During a live stream of Rocket League Brian mentioned that his favorite podcast is "The Story Collider". It should be noted that Brian is also the co-creator of "The Story Collider". * He mentioned he wears contacts during a live stream. * He has said that he has killed infinite people in a live stream. * One of Brian's biggest inspirations for studying theoretical physics was the TV show Quantum Leap, as mentioned on the first episode of The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. * Brian was Burgie's puppeteer in the "I Burgie Burgie - NEW SHIRT!!" commercial. * Brian feels the need to constantly remind the other Grumps about his PhD in Theoretical Physics. He is also prone to picking apart the scientific inaccuracies frequently found in games featured in episodes he stars in. This rarely goes unchallenged, with Ross often presenting concepts completely opposite of genuine science. * As a man of science (he has a PhD, don't you know), Brian is easily annoyed by any talk of pseudoscience, especially people who neglect scientific evidence in favor of alternative treatments for serious illnesses, and the anti-vaccination movementReddit AMA. According to Ross, the easiest way to annoy Brian is to ask him about chakrasSpace Camp. * In Impossible Creatures, it was revealed that a large number of Transformers toys owned by Arin, as well as a few owned by Ross, were actually bought from Brian, who offered to sell his childhood collection of Transformers to them after he decided it was too troublesome to keep them due to his constant moving in adulthood. * Brian and his PhD were guest speakers at NECSS http://necss.org/speakers/brian-wecht/%7CNECSS in 2012. * Ninja Brian is also the patron saint of the Game Grumps * At the tender age of 30 Brian decided to give porn a shot. He put his PhD (Pretty huge dick or penis-having degree) to use into his first and last foray into adult movies. He played the roll of Cousin Jim bob in the classic incest flick Truck Sluts 12. Wecht, B. et al, 2015: Chiral Ring Generating Functions & Branches of Moduli Space. Queen Mary University of London, Centre for Research in String Theory. * Like Brian, Brian has a PhD. * Brian can recite Pi from memory up to 210 digits. (At least that's as many as he could do before Ross, Barry, and the others grew tired of it and he stopped.) [4] Steam Train Undertale Stream 1:51:05 References Category:People Category:Starbomb Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Ninja Sex Party